


Princess Sarah

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: MCU Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, any m/m, buying their daughter's first piece of jewelry.In which a grown man with a metal arm walked into a Claire's.





	Princess Sarah

"Buck, what did you get at Claire's?"

Steve spied the small plastic bag on the kitchen counter and immediately became suspicious.

"You'll find out once Sarah wakes up from her afternoon nap." Bucky planted a kiss on Steve's cheek and gave him a huge grin.

"It better not be earrings. You know how I feel about getting her ears pierced."

"No, of course not. I'm not getting Sarah's ears pierced when she's a toddler. I never really understood that as a _thing_ people do."

"Me either. And if it were up to me, she wouldn't be getting her ears pierced _ever_."

"Aww, c'mon Stevie. Don't tell me you're already planning on crushing the dreams of our teenage daughter."

Steve couldn't help but smile, even though the thought of Sarah being a teenager absolutely terrified him. He wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and pulled him close.

"Let's not put the cart before the horse, shall we?"

The two of them paused as they heard static-laced murmurs coming from the baby monitor.

"Present time!" Bucky grinned and snatched the Claire's bag off of the counter, taking Steve's hand and pulling him in the direction of Sarah's bedroom. She was standing up in her crib when they walked in.

"Go get her, and sit in the rocking chair." Bucky commanded. Steve did as he was told and picked Sarah up. He wandered over to the rocking chair and sank down into it gently.

The light and love in Bucky's eyes made Steve's chest tighten for a moment.

"Look what Daddy got you, baby girl! Your very own..." Bucky took a moment fishing the gift out of the bag. He pulled out a small, shiny crown.

"Tiara!"

Sarah giggled and clapped her hands.

Bucky bent down and gently placed the tiara on Sarah's head, carefully arranging her hair so the tiny crown would stay in place.

"There. Perfect for my princess."

Steve chuckled. "Guess that makes us kings?"

"You were always a king, Stevie." Bucky smiled and leaned in to kiss Steve softly.

Sarah, of course, took the opportunity to pull the tiara out of her hair and drop it on the floor with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
